One example of a related art is disclosed in “Super Mario 64 Otasuke Guide”, First edition, published by Soft Bank Co. Ltd., on Sep. 7, 1996, on page 48 and 49. According to this document, a player operates a hero character (player character) to move the player character on a map developed in a three-dimensional space, and conquers the game by attacking an enemy character, and so forth.
Another example of the related art is disclosed in “Super Mario Brothers Urawaza Taizensyu”, the 19-th edition, Futami Shobo Co. Ltd, on Mar. 31, 1986, on page 4 and 5. According to this document, an initial video game is proposed, in which a player character moves in a two-dimensional map to be scrolled in a horizontal direction according to player's operation, and conquers the game by attacking an enemy character, and so forth.
As described above, the three-dimensional game is disclosed in the first document, and the two-dimensional game is disclosed in the second document. It is a recognized that the two-dimensional game can be developed into the three-dimensional game. The respective games have a specific amusement values, and cannot be compared with each other. However, there is no game for pursuing a further enjoyment of the game by combining the respective properties.
Of course, it is easily conceivable that the respective games are simply combined, but data for the two-dimensional game and data for the three-dimensional game would be required, resulting in a large processing load and a large memory capacity.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing a novel game apparatus and storage medium storing game program.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing a game apparatus and a storage medium storing game program which can increase interest of the game by utilizing properties of a two-dimensional game and of a three-dimensional game.
Still another feature of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing a game apparatus and a storage medium storing game program capable of playing a two-dimensional game by utilizing a three-dimensional game space.
Certain exemplary embodiments employ the following configuration in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals and supplement inside the parentheses show one example of a corresponding relationship with the embodiments described later for easy understanding of the present invention, and does not limit the present invention.
A game apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment has an operating means with which a player makes an operation input, a display means for displaying a game image, and a storage means for storing in advance data for generating at least a virtual three-dimensional space. The game apparatus includes an input detecting means, a player character controlling means, an object controlling means, a contact detection means, a viewpoint controlling means, and a viewpoint switching means. The input detecting means detects input data corresponding to an operation input from the operating means, and temporarily stores it in the storage means. The player character controlling means arranges a player character to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing player character data stored in the storage means in response to first input data temporarily stored by the input detecting means. The object controlling means arranges an object not to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing object data stored in the storage means. The contact detection means determines whether or not the player character and a predetermined object are contacted with each other. The viewpoint controlling means controls a viewpoint in the virtual three-dimensional space. The viewpoint switching means switches the viewpoint depending on second input data temporarily stored by the input detecting means. The contact detection means changes contact detection data set to the predetermined object depending on a switching result of the viewpoint switching means.
More specifically, a game apparatus (12) has an operating means (22, 26) with which a player makes an operation input, a display means (34) for displaying a game image, and a storage means (40) for storing in advance data for generating at least a virtual three-dimensional space. The game apparatus further includes an input detecting means (36, S51), a player character controlling means (36, S5), an object controlling means (36, S7), contact detection means (36, S9), a viewpoint controlling means (36, S3), and a viewpoint switching means (36, S21, S23, S29). The input detecting means detects input data corresponding to an operation input from the operating means, and temporarily stores it in the storage means. The player character controlling means arranges a player character to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing player character data (404c) stored in the storage means in response to first input data temporarily stored by the input detecting means. For example, the player character is moved in response to an operation input from the operating means within the virtual three-dimensional space. The object controlling means arranges an object not to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing object data (404d) stored in the storage means. For example, a computer or a processor (36) causes an enemy object to appear, move independent of player's operation according to a program, and arrange (generate) an item object and a background object (104,106,108). The contact detection means determines whether or not the player character and a predetermined object are contacted with each other. The viewpoint controlling means controls a viewpoint (virtual camera) in the virtual three-dimensional space. For example, a position of the viewpoint is updated according to the movement of the player character. The viewpoint switching means switches the viewpoint depending on second input data temporarily stored by the input detecting means. For example, according to an instruction of switching the viewpoint by the player, the position and the direction of the viewpoint are switched. The contact detection means changes contact detection data set to the predetermined object depending on a switching result of the viewpoint switching means.
According an exemplary embodiment, a contact detection is executed by utilizing contact detection data depending on the viewpoint, so that a player can enjoy playing a game by viewing a different game screen depending on the viewpoint.
In one exemplary embodiment, the contact detection data includes first detection data for performing a contact detection on all the coordinate systems defining a virtual three-dimensional space and second detection data for performing a contact detection on one or a combination of any two of the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space, and the contact detection means selects any one of the first detection data and the second detection data depending on a switching result of the viewpoint switching means. More specifically, the contact detection data includes first detection data (404i) for performing a contact detection on all the coordinate systems defining a virtual three-dimensional space and second detection data (404j) for performing a contact detection on one or a combination of any two of the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space. For example, the first detection data is data for performing a contact detection in an x-axis direction, a y-axis direction, and a z-axis direction within a virtual three-dimensional space. Furthermore, the second detection data is data for performing a contact detection within the virtual three-dimensional space in one or a combination of any two of the x-axis direction, the y-axis direction, and the z-axis direction (x-axis direction and y-axis direction, y-axis direction and z-axis direction, and z-axis direction and x-axis direction). The contact detection means selects any one of the first detection data and the second detection data depending on a switching result of the viewpoint switching means. A contact detection is performed on the three-dimensional display and the two (one) dimensional display, and therefore, it is possible to perform a contact detection in a first-dimensional or a second-dimensional manner in the three-dimensional game.
In one exemplary aspect of certain exemplary embodiment embodiments, the game apparatus further includes a mode switching means for switching between a first mode for switching a view point as to all the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space by the viewpoint switching means and a second mode for switching a viewpoint by combining one or a combination of any two of the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space by the viewpoint switching means. The contact detection means selects the first detection data when the mode switching means switches to the first mode, and the contact detection means selects the second detection data when the mode switching means switches to the second mode. More specifically, the game apparatus further includes a mode switching means (36, S55, S59, S61, S63). The mode switching means switches between a first mode for switching a view point as to all the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space by the viewpoint switching means and a second mode for switching a viewpoint by combining one or a combination of any two of the coordinates systems defining the virtual three-dimensional space by the viewpoint switching means. Accordingly, in the first mode, a switching of the viewpoint is performed on all the x-axis direction, the y-axis direction, and the z-axis direction. On the other hand, in the second mode, a switching of the viewpoint is performed on one or a combination of any two of the x-axis direction, the y-axis direction, and the z-axis direction (x-axis direction and y-axis direction, y-axis direction and z-axis direction, and z-axis direction and x-axis direction). Thus, the contact detection means selects the first detection data when the mode switching means switches to the first mode, and the contact detection means selects the second detection data when the mode switching means switches to the second mode. The viewpoint can thus be switched, so that a player can enjoy playing a game while viewing a different game screen depending on the viewpoint. For example, it is possible to play a game by displaying the game screen of the three-dimensional game in a two-dimensional manner.
A storage medium storing game program according to an exemplary embodiment stores a game program of a game apparatus having an operating means with which a player makes an operation input, a display means for displaying a game image, and a storage means for storing in advance data for generating at least a virtual three-dimensional space. The game program makes a processor of the game apparatus function as an input detecting means, a player character controlling means, an object controlling means, a contact detection means, a viewpoint controlling means, and a viewpoint switching means. The input detecting means detects input data corresponding to an operation input from the operating means, and temporarily stores it in the storage means. The player character controlling means arranges a player character to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing the player character data stored in the storage means in response to first input data temporarily stored in the input detecting means. The object controlling means arranges an object not to be operated by the player in the virtual three-dimensional space by utilizing the object data stored in the storage means. The contact detection means determines whether or not the player character and the predetermined object are contacted with each other. The viewpoint controlling means controls a viewpoint in the virtual three-dimensional space. The viewpoint switching means switches the viewpoint depending on second input data temporarily stored by the input detecting means. The contact detection means changes contact detection data set to the predetermined object depending on a switching result of said viewpoint switching means.
In an exemplary embodiment also, similarly to the above-described game apparatus, a player can enjoy playing a game by viewing different game screen depending on the viewpoint.
The above described features, aspects, and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.